Boss Beaver
Boss Beaver (voiced by Brad Garrett) is a cranky, ill-tempered beaver with a booming voice in the Timon & Pumbaa TV series. Appearance Boss Beaver is an obese brown beaver with buck teeth and a white hard hat. Personality Boss Beaver is cranky and ill-tempered and he has a booming voice. He owns a lumber mill and has his own philosophy: Makuta Hamaka, which means "Work Real Hard." He likes his job of making Timon and Pumbaa work for him and being safe. A favorite quote of Boss Beaver's (this is usually what he says to introduce himself) is: "I am Boss Beaver! The reason why they call me Boss Beaver is that I am a boss and I am a beaver, therefore I am Boss Beaver!" Role in series Boss Beaver appears in a total of three episodes: "Oregon Astray," "Maine-Iacs," and "Amusement Bark." He also makes a non-speaking cameo in "Washington Applesauce." Oregon Astray Boss Beaver gives Timon and Pumbaa jobs as dam builders. When Timon and Pumbaa are about to go for an extended lunch hour after cutting down the trees, Boss Beaver shows the two money, which causes Timon to become a workaholic. Later, Boss Beaver gives a speech with Timon standing next to him. He tells the audience that he built the dam and when he shows it, the water breaks it apart and blames it on Timon. After Timon tells him that no one is ever going to vote for him again since he took all the credit, Boss Beaver wants Timon to give him a job. Timon and Pumbaa make Boss Beaver be their waiter. Washington Applesauce Boss Beaver makes a non-speaking cameo in this episode when one of the pies gets thrown in his face as Timon tries to save Pumbaa from getting eaten by the worm. Maine-Iacs After Timon and Pumbaa stumble upon Boss Beaver's lumber mill, Boss Beaver tells the two that they have violated a large number of safety regulations and asks them to give him 46 pennies. When Timon tells him that he and Pumbaa don't have pennies, Boss Beaver gives them a job to know about "Safety First." Later after Timon gives him 49 pennies for violating three more safety regulations, Boss Beaver frees the two but never wants to see them in an unsafe situation, otherwise he will give them another job. Boss Beaver later gets caught by a firework and it causes a fire in the lumber mill. After Timon and Pumbaa save Boss Beaver's life, the lumber mill burns down and Timon gives Boss Beaver the last penny. Amusement Bark Boss Beaver's son, Boy Beaver, is introduced in this episode. When Boy Beaver causes accidents at Boss Beaver's Log Land, Boss Beaver believes it was Timon who caused all the damages and he makes Timon and Pumbaa work at the amusement park to repay them. He then realizes that it was Boy Beaver who caused all the damage when he catches him damaging the Log Flume. Gallery Bossbeaver.png Char 59913.jpg Boss.jpg 400px-Timon & Pumbaa 35a Maine Iacs Dr Toons.jpg|Boss Beaver with Timon and Pumbaa BossBeaverShouting.jpg Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Adults Category:The Lion King characters Category:Rodents Category:Beavers Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Grumpy characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Bullies Category:Reformed characters Category:Bosses